


Желание

by Rika_Spike



Series: X-Mas-2009 [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Хильды: Спайк продул Ангелу желание.<br/>Написано на X-Mas-2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HildaA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HildaA).



Спайк ворвался в холл Гипериона и размашистым шагом направился прямо к стойке, за которой сидела Корделия. Услышав, что открылась входная дверь, Корделия изобразила на лице дежурную улыбку и подняла голову, но, увидев вошедшего, утратила всю приветливость, нахмурилась и снова уткнулась в бумаги. И что с того, что некий обесцвеченный вампир, с выражением крайней решимости на лице направлялся прямо к ней? С чего это она должна обращать внимание, на этого хама, пошляка, грубияна, циничного невежду, бессовестного подлеца…  
-Эй, Королева!  
Корделия поджала губы и продолжала яростно сортировать бумаги. Спайк скрипнул зубами и полез в карман плаща.

***

Уэсли и Ангел наблюдали за сценой из-за стеклянной двери офиса.  
\- Что это он задумал? – пробормотал Уэсли, глядя на переминающегося с ноги на ногу вампира, застывшего перед разъяренной Корделией. – Может, вмешаться?  
\- Подожди, - Ангел упреждающе положил ему руку на плечо. – Может сам справится.  
\- С чем?  
\- Он продул мне в «правду или желание». А я решил, что самое время помочь ему с социальной адаптацией.  
Уэсли задумался, но через несколько мгновений все-таки решил уточнить:  
\- И в чем это должно выражаться?  
\- Он должен сделать подарок на Рождество, чтобы это было приятно не ему, а тому, кто его получает. Видимо, он поздравляет Корделию. По крайней мере, пытается. 

***

\- Чего тебе? – в голосе Корделии звучали холодность, безупречная вежливость и истинно королевское достоинство.  
\- С Рождеством.  
Корделия изумленно уставилась сначала на Спайка, потом на то, что он бамкнул на стол прямо перед ней. Вампир уже сорвался с места и, грохоча ботинками, исчез на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, когда она, наконец, протянула руку и взяла пластмассовый прозрачный шарик на черной подставке. Он движения всколыхнулся искусственный снег, подняв блестящую пелену. Корделия оглянулась, как будто не хотела, чтобы ее застукали за чем-то неподобающим, и встряхнула шарик. Маленький домик, окруженный зелеными елями, утонул в снежном вихре, засверкавшем разноцветными искрами в желтом свете ламп. Корделия досмотрела, как все медленнее и медленнее кружатся нарезанные снежинки, как плавно опускаются, сверкая, последние крупные хлопья… И еще раз встряхнула шарик… И еще…  
Ее лицо озарила улыбка.  
\- Ей понравилось, - констатировал Уэсли. – Кажется, он справился.  
\- Подожди, это было только начало. Он должен поздравить всех обитателей Гипериона.


End file.
